


Magic Touch

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin has magic fingers but this time it's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an epilogue for a f/f story I wrote a while ago. While reading it, I got serious Taekey feels and decided to change this up. So sorry for any noun mix-ups.

Kibum was finding it difficult to concentrate on the book he was reading with Taemin running his hand up and down the dimple on his right thigh. He looked down at his boyfriend of three and a half months and was met with a curios look.

“What are you doing?” the honey blond asked. His left brow quirked upwards but he wasn’t irritated.

“Exploring,” Taemin replied cryptically.

“Hmm,” Kibum said, suspicious before going back to his book.

“Do you not like it?”

“No,” he replied, sounding almost like a question; he wasn’t sure where this was going.

“I can stop if you don’t like it,” Taemin teased.

“Don’t stop.”

That was all the raven haired wanted to hear. Taemin’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, although it was a little more devil than an angel dancing on his lips. He wriggled himself between Kibum’s legs and in one smooth movement transitioned into child’s pose. Kibum shifted uncomfortably.

“I love this underwear,” Taemin said, fingering the edge of the basic white boxers with red lips motifs.

“You’re the one that bought them for me.” Kibum was watching Taemin, pensively.

“I know,” the younger returned, licking his lips as he pushed the soft cotton up Kibum’s milky thighs fondling the bulge growing. Kibum saw the wiggle on Taemin’s nose and worried that he smelled. Taemin didn’t see the blush; he was twirling a particularly long, dark, course hair around his index finger.

Taemin grunted with frustration at the restriction of Kibum’s underwear. He grabbed the material at Kibum’s hips, looking up and waiting for permission. Kibum nodded and the underwear came off. Taemin settled comfortably between Kibum’s thighs, looking – just looking – at his semi-hard penis. Kibum was nervous but didn’t say anything. He shifted again and the look on Taemin’s face piqued with interest – the growing flesh twitched and a small bead of pre-cum was forming at the slit.

Taemin lay his head on Kibum’s thigh as he lightly ran his index finger up and down the shaft. The touch was so light it would barely have registered on any other part of Kibum’s body but on that sensitive muscle it was divine. Immediately a tremor rolled over Kibum’s body. Taemin looked up to see it released as a gasp then looked back down at Kibum’s cock when the bead turned into a thin trickle.

“Fuck Taemin. This feels so good,” Kibum said.

“I know, right?” Taemin smugly returned.

Kibum didn’t even bother with a retort. He was immersed in the power of the gentle touch. He could spend the better part of an hour just doing this. But Taemin stopped.

“I swear to God Taemin, if you start something you won’t finish…” the threat was cut short when Taemin ran his blunt nails along Kibum's inner thigh. Taemin smirked at the moan it produced.

“You’re really sensitive here,” Taemin observed. He pressed his lips to the place where the thigh ended and pelvis started, kissing at first then lightly biting and sucking. He watched to see if a bruise would form.

Kibum held his breath, waiting impatiently for something more to happen. Taemin noticed this and told Kibum to just go back to his reading. _As if!_ The book was hanging precariously off the bed and the t-shirt Kibum wore was already halfway up his arms and soon on the floor. Kibum slid down the bed, pushing his dick towards Taemin’s face in the process. Taemin looked up and caught the sight of Kibum’s nipples. He loved the look of them from the angle he was in. He started to move up towards them but Kibum stopped him; pushing him back down with his foot.

“You will finish what you started,” Kibum threatened with a fierceness that stirred the lust in Taemin’s belly.

Taemin settled back between Kibum’s legs. Instead of his fingers, he used his tongue to kitten lick Kibum’s fat pink head. He ran his tongue along the length of Kibum’s shaft, teasing the slit before engulfing it whole. 

“I wonder,” Taemin mused, his mouth coming up off the head “How many licks till you come undone?”

“What the fuck?” Kibum exclaimed in a breathy moan, as the sound vibrations around his cock ran through his body causing his thighs to quake around Taemin’s face.

Taemin looked up at the older boy. His mouth smug and damp with moisture, he was extremely pleased with himself. Then his expression changed. “How do you feel about finger fucking?”

Kibum froze. This wasn’t the first time Taemin had asked. It wasn’t that he hadn’t done it before; it was just the one time he did it was so uncomfortable he didn’t want to try again. He had told Taemin that he had to think about it – that was two months ago. Kibum gave a tentative nod, adding “One finger,” at Taemin’s triumphant smile. Taemin hid his smirk; more than thinking about it, Kibum must have tried fingering himself.

Taemin got up and retrieved the bottle of lube from the night stand on his side of the bed. He lathered his right hand liberally with the strawberry flavored gel, looking at his boyfriend shift nervously on their bed.

“It’s going to be great,” Taemin promised, settling back on the bed, throwing Kibum’s legs over his shoulders. He prepped Kibum by running his pinky over his asshole, coating it with lube. The feeling was so unexpected that Kibum legs slammed shut on Taemin’s face.

“Sorry,” Kibum laughed, widening his legs. Taemin was just glad that Kibum was laughing.

Taemin run two more fingers over Kibum’s asshole, feeling Kibum ease into the sensation, his left hand massaging Kibum’s thigh. But when he teased Kibum at the rim, making circles at the entrance, Kibum tensed. “No, no, hyung. You have to relax,” Taemin whispered, feeling tension building up in Kibum’s thighs.

Kibum was not relaxing so Taemin helped him by taking his cock in his mouth, lightly gazing the length with his teeth and dipping his tongue into the slit on the head. Kibum released the contraction but occasionally the muscles would spasm as tremors rolled over his body. Taemin dimly heard the guttural moan Kibum made and in this ecstasy, he pushed his middle finger halfway into Kibum. This was as far as he could go with Kibum clenched so tight around his finger.

He waited for Kibum was adjust, for the vice-like grip to release a little before he started pumping in and out, slowly. The noises that came out of Kibum’s mouth after a while were delicious. “That feels good, babe. Go deeper, babe, deeper,” Kibum begged.

Taemin sucked on Kibum’s leaking head as he pushed his finger all the way in. The word ‘fuck’ dropped from Kibum’s lips like rain drops on a window pane in progressively shorter intervals and higher pitches. There was a spongy bundle of nerves that Taemin kept hitting.

Kibum’s legs were still shaking five minutes after he came and when he reached to pull Taemin up to him, his hands were trembling. Taemin understood the gesture and kissed his way up Kibum’s body. It was a wonder Kibum had strength in his arms to crush Taemin in a chest hug; he could barely return the other’s kisses he felt so overwhelmed.


End file.
